A sugarcane harvester has a rotatable first chopper and a rotatable second chopper that are configured to rotate about their respective axes of rotation to cooperatively cut sugarcane stalk into longitudinal segments called “billets.” Corresponding blades of the choppers cooperate to compressively cut the stalk into billets. Over time, engagement between the blades may become loose due, for example, to blade wear, or if a bolted joint holding the choppers in place relative to one another becomes loose (e.g., due to insufficient tightening of the bolt and/or a rock hit), decreasing the effectiveness of the chopping operation. The angular position of each chopper may be adjusted relative to the other chopper to adjust the timing of operation of the choppers (e.g., each chopper can be manually angularly adjusted). This has been done by using a bolted joint that has to be loosened to adjust the timing of the choppers. Performing this task can be cumbersome. It requires several tools and partially disassembling a gearbox that drives the choppers to access the bolt. Other designs have attempted to make this a more service friendly task. These include, for example, clutch designs, external bolted joint designs, concentric shaft designs. None of these have become widespread in their use for various reasons.